


Hazards Of Dates On Ice

by PuyoLover39



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bastard of a man hating on our precious boys unrightly because their gay, Dates, Dont worry he gets what he deserves, I'm Sorry, Ice Skating, Loving Kuro, Loving Mahiru, M/M, Protective Kuro, Swearing, Violence, protective Mahiru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 19:49:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13864779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuyoLover39/pseuds/PuyoLover39
Summary: Mahiru is feeling energetic and asks Kuro to go on a date with him, Kuro surprisingly agrees to the surprise date and the two end up going ice skating. But what happens when hateful and awful man interrupts their date to attack them with his words? What happens when Mahiru and Kuro both refuse to have the man spout such things about each other. Let's just say they may need help cleaning up.





	Hazards Of Dates On Ice

**Author's Note:**

> This is Rated M for heavy language and slightly dark themes. There is a man that verbally attacks our boys for being gay and calls them a lot of hateful and mean things that they don't deserve, be warned. Sorry if the title is misleading, my lovely and talented friend Mari said she liked it best out of the list I came up with so I stuck with it.
> 
> And Happy birthday to my friend’s best friend out there. I'm sorry if this is not what you were expecting, but I hope you enjoy it regardless. O:-D

It was around 6pm that Mahiru decided to try and get Kuro to go on a date with him. It wasn’t anything too grand, but it still involved leaving the house and physical activity. So he didn’t know if his slothful boyfriend would go for it. But Mahiru was in such a good mood that he felt he could convince Kuro to agree to anything.

Locating his lazy lover was easy, he was where he always was. Laying on the floor in front of the TV playing his 3D handheld console. “Hey Kuro.” He heard a small hum of acknowledgement, so he took a deep breath and posed his question. “How would you feel about going out on a little date?”

The response he got from his Servamp was a lot better than the ‘no’ he had predicted. Instead his partners answer was to pause in his button pressing and glance up at his Eve, raising an eyebrow. “Right now?” Blinking a few times, Mahiru checked his phone for the time and nodded. 

“Yeah, why not? It’s not that late. So they should still be open.” Kuro silently wondered where exactly it was that Mahiru wanted to go, but he shrugged it off. Standing and sliding his gaming device into his pocket and shrugging his shoulders. “Sure, I guess.”

Smiling a big warm grin and sending it his vampires way, the boy happily ran over to the front door to put his sneakers on as his significant other followed slowly behind him. “So where are we going anyway?”

The brunette simply laughed before bringing a finger to his own lips and saying. “You’ll see when we get there, but for now its a secret!” This caused the bluenette to sigh in response. “A surprise huh? What a pain. You know I hate surprises. Their too troublesome.” He said this as he continued to slip on his boots, making his Eve release an adorable, bubbly, laugh. 

The two slipped out of the apartment and headed to Mahiru’s surprise location, the highschooler in the front leading the way. The whole way there the shorter male hummed and whistled happy tunes, while the immortal just stuffed his hands in his pockets and stalked after the carefree youth with a sluggish gait.

It took about 15 minutes to get there, but when they arrived Kuro was quite shocked to see that the place his younger lover had chosen was an ice skating rink. Recently Mahiru had made it his own personal mission to teach Kuro everything he could that he thought was fun. He had already taught Kuro how to skate on both inlines and regular skates, so it seemed the boy was upping the ante and putting him on ice. That thought both frightened the vampire and yet excited him at the same time.

He was afraid that he would make a fool of himself and disappoint his Eve. It was alright to mess up before, because the youngster knew that Kuro had never skated before in any fashion. But now he had practice and didn’t have that excuse. 

Yet at the same time he was excited to show his master what he had learned and how good he had gotten. He wanted to make the boy proud. He wanted Mahiru to be able to praise him and smile at him with that happy and approving look in his glimmering, beautiful, caramel colored eyes. But what if he failed? He always doubted himself when it came to things like this. He wasn’t Hugh. He couldn’t have confidence in himself for everything like his little brother did.

Suddenly a hand clamped down on his shoulder and he followed the arm to see his loving and trusting partner staring at him with a look of understanding on his features. “Hey Kuro, it’s okay. You’ve been practicing and I know you will do just fine. Remember, this is just for fun. No-one is going to judge you, especially not me. But if you really don’t think your ready, if you really don’t feel comfortable, then we can leave. It’s entirely up to you Kuro.”

He says that, but still Kuro can’t get himself to believe in his Eves words. He knows that Mahiru isn’t like that, but he still doesn’t want to make the boy feel ashamed of him, or disappoint him. Still, he’s never going to get over doubting himself if he doesn’t try things and take risks to build confidence, and Mahiru really seemed pumped for this impromptu date. Sighing, the sin of sloth shook his head. Telling the student it was fine and that he didn’t mind skating for a while.

Mahiru’s face lit up like a child on Christmas day, grabbing his much less enthusiastic boyfriends hand and pulling him into the establishment. The joyful teen told the gloomy male to go wait on one of the benches while he paid for and obtained their skates. So Kuro slinked off to wait faithfully for his Eve’s return and 10 minutes later the boy was back. Lacing up his own skates, before dropping to his knees in front of his undying partner, like a mother would do for her child, and helping him secure the footwear on his feet so they clung to his ankle and didn’t wobble when he stood.

Grinning in satisfaction when he was sure they were snug enough to be safe but not too tight that it was uncomfortable for the vampire, he stood up and lead them both to the rink where others were spinning around the ice. Some gracefully, others shakily. There were skaters of varying gender and age, some were young children here with their parents, others were teenagers accompanied by a group of friends, and then there were even a few adults just killing some time.

“See Kuro? There’s even a beginners rink over there. If you don’t feel confident enough to step on the big rink yet, we can go over there and practice a bit more, I mean, if you like.” Again he gave him that happy, but still patient and understanding smile. No. That would be too embarrassing. If he made Mahiru have to skate in the beginners rink then he really would be ashamed, even if he his Eve wasn’t, he would be ashamed of himself.

“Nah, that’s okay. We can go to the normal one. If I start feeling wobbly I’ll just grab onto you. If I’m going down then I will drag you down with me.” 

“Agh, Kuro! If you feel wobbly then grab onto the wall! Not me!” 

“Right, right. Let’s just get out there already. The sooner this is over the sooner I can go home and finish that quest that you interrupted me while I was in the middle of.” Came the half-hearted jab from the Servamp. 

As he shakily waltzed on past the adolescent toward the rink, he heard his indignant protest of ‘S-shut up! You agreed to this date dammit!’, causing the older male to crack a tiny smile, knowing that his Eve most likely had that pouty and blushy expression on his adorable face.

Stepping up to the rink, he removed the skate guards and tossed them to his caramel eyed boyfriend who placed them with their shoes on one of the racks beside the benches, quickly doing the same and rushing after the man with the crimson orbs he loved so much. 

Once both males had their feet on the ice, the younger one once again took the lead and dragged them both to wall on the other side of the icy oval. He didn’t relinquish his grip on the man until he was certain that the vampire was stable and wouldn’t fall without his assistance. “Okay Kuro, why don’t you go ahead and get your bearings a bit. You can use the wall as a handrail until you get used to the ice.” Nodding, the bloodsucker did just that. Inching along the wall as he tried to get accustomed to the slippery substance beneath him. 

After at least 20 minutes he thought he had it down, he began scanning the rink, looking for his date. He finally found him in the middle of the rink, gliding along the ice with one leg in the air, the boy bent down a bit as he reached up to grab the rung of his skate that was level with his head. Kuro didn’t know how the boy was so flexible, he knew he could touch his toes from their time at C3, but to be able to lift his leg so that his foot was level with his head and reach back to grasp the inside of the blade all while skating on a single foot along the frozen water and not lose his balance, it was quite impressive to say the least.

Mahiru seemed to be enjoying himself, not paying any mind to the other humans around him, he seemed lost in his own world. But Kuro wasn’t, he heard all the people around him saying how impressive the boy was, that he was so smooth, that it was as if he had been practicing all his life, that if he kept up like this he would be at the Olympics in no time. 

The Servamp didn’t know much about ice skating, but he knew there were tricks that you could do on the ice, apparently the one Mahiru had just pulled off was called a ‘Biellmann’, according to a random middle aged man that was gossiping about his partner near him to whom Kuro could only assume to be the man’s wife. Once the boy released his foot and lowered his leg back to the ground, he bent his left leg and lifted his right, holding it out in front of him so that he was almost squatting and slid slowly across the glass looking matter below him. 

 

He then rose from that position, keeping his leg bent, he lifted it and reclined his position as if he were about to lie down on his bed, spinning in a circle a few times before returning to a normal stance and gingerly danced about the slippery surface, hands clasped behind his back in a carefree manner. 

“Wow, did you see that? He just did a layback spin.” Called out a girl about his Eves age. 

“Yeah I know, he is a really good skater. I wonder if he’s single, I mean, he seems to be here alone after all.” Replied another girl, this one blond and obviously the outgoing, flirty type. At this point, Kuro had his fill of watching his Eve skate, or more accurately, he had enough of others watching him skate. Calling out to the teen he told him he was done warming up, and his boyfriend smiled while racing over to his side quickly to grab his hand and guide him. 

They both made their way to the middle of the rink, and as they did, Kuro made sure to send a light warning glare at the two girls he had overheard earlier talking about his boyfriend, just to let them know to back off because the boy was, indeed, already taken. Once they were in an open enough space in the center of the rink, the mocha haired boy began to do a couple figure eights, which Kuro knew was a basic trick, but still a trick nonetheless and he did not want people fawning over his lover again, so he quickly put a stop to it by calling out to the youth. “Mahiru, stop showing off already. Such a pain. Just because I said I felt alright skating doesn’t mean we are in the Olympics. Slow down, jeez.” This was accompanied by him lazily making his way closer to the boy.

“Haha, sorry Kuro. I’m just really excited that I get to enjoy spending time with you like this. And besides, Figure 8’s are pretty tame. Honestly, that’s nothing for me, watch this!” As soon as the words left his mouth, Mahiru bent forward and started to dash off. Left then right then left again, blades shredding the ice as he picked up speed and momentum. Then at the last second the boy jumped, he began to spin himself in a circle a three times, wrapping his arms around himself and closing his eyes as he spun, before landing on one foot. The other leg was raised in the air behind him and his arms were spread like a bird as he circled back around to make his way back to his boyfriends side. 

Kuro was floored. At first when he saw his young boyfriend rush off like that, doing all those things, and with his eyes closed! He was worried he was going to hurt himself, and he cursed his inability to keep up with the teen to shield him if need be. He had no idea Mahiru was THAT good at skating, honestly it was amazing. All the moves he had performed earlier paled in comparison to this. That man was right, if he kept practicing, he probably could make it to the Olympics. He was so graceful and elegant, like a ballerina on ice. But to the ageless vampire, that was just another reason why he didn’t think he deserved this wonderful ball of energy and warmth. 

“Well? How was that Kuro?” Came his the light of his life’s voice, shocking him out of his thoughts. “Huh?” Blinking a few times to re-situate himself with his surroundings after zoning out, he saw Mahiru grinning at him. Eyes shut tight, teeth on full display, any bigger and the smile would be cheek splitting. 

“Hahaha, I was asking what you thought of my little move there. Was it cool? Did you like it?” Opening his eyes and decreasing the size of his smile, he sidled up to Kuro and gave him a somewhat cheeky look.

“Ah, yeah. It was amazing Mahi. You’re really talented. Good job.” Lifting a hand he gave his lovers mocha locks a lazy rub in praise, causing said brunette to pout. “Aww, that’s it? All I get is a head rub? I’m not one of your siblings Kuro. I’m your boyfriend.”

“Ah, Sorry. Should I have just patted your head instead?” 

Puffing out his cheeks and groaning Mahiru slapped his lovers hand off of his head gently and turned a frown at him. “No! I’m not a dog, Kuro! Stop teasing me. You know what I meant. Don’t you think I deserve a little kiss for my show there?”

Smirking a bit Kuro decided to appease the upset youth. “Oh, that’s what you meant? Why didn’t ya just say so in the first place. Such a pain. But I guess I can kiss ya.” He leaned down a bit, slowly, making it appear as if he were going for the boys lips before turning at the last second to peck his cheek. Immediately he heard the boy protest. “Aghhh! Kuro!” Fists clenching in the fabric of the immortal’s blue coat, pulling him down further as an angry face filled his line of sight.

“What’s wrong now? So loud. I kissed you just like you said to. I mean, you said you thought you deserved a little kiss after all.” 

“That is not what I meant and you know it you jerk! What am I going to have to do to get a kiss on the lips huh? That was a Triple Axel! Do you even know how big that is?” Ranted the irate brunet, all the while his vampire was smirking internally. 

“You wanna know what you have to do to get a kiss on the lips? Just show me that adorable smile of yours again, that’s all.” Dipping forward he gave to teenager the kiss he wanted. It only lasted 3 seconds, but it was enough to make the boy release his jacket and blush. It was so cute, Kuro couldn’t help the small smile spreading on his lips. He really didn’t know what he did to get blessed with this boy.

“Oh gross. Get a room fags!” Came an angry shout. Both flinched away from each other, turning to face the source of the voice.   
Standing before them was a man who looked to be in his late 20’s or early 30’s. He had jet black eyes and the same color hair that he spiked with gel. He was about a half a foot taller than Mahiru, and he had a rather muscular build that was showed off rather gaudily tank top and ripped off sleeve jean over shirt. 

“Just disgusting! And so inconsiderate! We don’t want to see you gay freaks sucking face, so just leave!”

Kuro looked away at this, glaring at the ice below them, it upset him that this guy was calling Mahiru all those horrible things. But he couldn’t attack the guy for it. In these situations it’s best to just ignore them right? 

“Hey!” So much for ignoring the guy. Of course his Eve had to rush in head first without thinking. Through his peripheral vision, he could see that said teen had moved to stand in front of the man.

“That’s not nice! Sorry if you don’t like what you saw, I know some people don’t like romance and stuff, so I apologize for the PDA. But those insults were uncalled for don’t you think? And we weren’t sucking face! It was just a light peck on the lips.”

“Uncalled for?” The man crossed his arms and barked out a loud laugh, sneering at them. “HA! Yeah right, I’m just doing everyone else a favor and speaking the truth! Nobody wants to see you freaks kiss in any way, shape or form. So get out of here! Your kind isn’t welcome here. LEAVE!” He shouted as he made a shooing motion with his hand.

Well, Mahiru already opposed the guy, he couldn’t leave his Eve alone in this verbal battle. Besides, the man was practically asking for a fight. And he didn’t want to leave yet. They were supposed to be on a date here.

“Tch. No. We aren’t leaving” 

“Excuse you? What was that faggot?” The man yelled, and suddenly Kuro didn’t feel safe about letting Mahiru stand between him and this stranger. Baring his fangs and narrowing his eyes a bit, he let out a warning growl, which startled both his lover and the offending male. 

“Kuro. No. Don’t.” Putting an arm out to keep Kuro behind him, Mahiru fixed a glare of his own on the man. “But...Mahi.” 

“No. Back down Kuro.” He said in a loud, commanding voice. Before whispering “This guy’s human remember? You don’t want to hurt him or worse. It would just be another thing for you to regret later and I won’t let you do that to yourself.” Kuro groaned but listened to his master’s order and backed down, he was right. Sadly, the bastard thought this development was funny somehow, as he laughed annoyingly loudly again. 

“Hahahaha!!! That’s hilarious! You’re the bottom aren’t ya?! You must be, this little stick tells you to back down and you obey and sit like a dog! You’re so submissive! You must be the one who gets it up the ass.” The man yelled out, pointing over Mahiru’s shoulder at the vampire.

How vulgar. Kuro chose not to reply however. He instead just shoved his fists into his pocket. He didn’t care what the guy said about him after all. He was only concerned with Mahiru. But his boyfriend however, wasn’t going to let that go.

“Hey! Leave Kuro alone! I really don’t see how that’s any of your business anyway. Can’t we just drop all this and skate in peace? We don’t want any trouble, really.” Raising his hands in a placating manner, the mom in him came forward as he tried to defuse the situation, offering a small smile to the man to show he didn’t mean any harm.

 

“HA! You really are the top. That’s great! That blue guy behind you looks bigger built in everyway compared to you and yet he lets you top him. He must be a total sissy. Or maybe he’s so gay he just likes getting it up the butt. You guys are such disgusting little weirdos. Hahaha!!” Laughed the man as he wrapped an arm around his gut to try and quell the laughter.

Kuro bit his lip, trying to keep from growling at the man again. It really pissed him off hearing someone say those things to his kind, sunshine Eve. He was already used to hurtful words being directed at himself, whether by others or his own mind. But Mahiru did not deserve this. 

A growl permeated the air, but it didn’t come from the Servamp. It came from the honey eyed teen. “Shut up! You don’t know anything!! We don’t even have sex! That isn’t our kind of relationship, we love each other emotionally. Yeah, sure Kuro is attractive as hell. But that’s not why I’m with him. We love and support each other emotionally and physically. We are there for each other no matter what! We always have eachother’s backs, we’re partners!” He shouted, drawing the attention of all the other skaters in the rink. 

“Pfft, emotional crap huh? Man saying shit like that, I would know you’re gay even if I hadn’t seen you devouring eachothers faces. Talking about your feelings and shit, blech!” The man spit to the side, trying to show his utter disgust, which only boiled Kuro’s blood more, he bristled in response. “A real man protects his lady when she gets insulted. They either punch the person insulting their girl in the face, yell at them, or threaten them. You’re such a pussy! You are just staying quiet. You bitches can’t say that you support each other if this is all you do. Why don’t you fix yourself and get with a girl. Then maybe you can finally top someone. HAHAHA!!!”

Before anyone knew it, the first punch was thrown. It happened so fast nobody saw it coming. Some women in the corner of the rink gasped, clasping their hands over their mouths to try and stifle their shock so as not to attract attention to themselves.

“That’s funny. I would think a real man would try to use his words first before just blindly throwing a punch. But I can humor you. If you really just wanted me to hit you, you should have said so sooner.”

Kuro couldn’t believe that his Eve had just punched the man in the face, knocking him to the ground made of frozen water. He was currently shaking his hand as if he hurt himself from hitting the guy in the nose so hard before he crossed his arms over his chest, while the bastard who had fallen flat on his rear, was clutching his now bloody nose. 

“Don’t you dare talk to Kuro like that. You know nothing about him. He is already perfect the way he is. He doesn’t need to ‘fix’ anything. So just shut up.” Scowling down at the man, Mahiru glared at the guy as if he was the most despicable piece of trash on the planet, and to Kuro he was. 

“W-why you little shit!” Roared the violent and hateful man. He immediately struggled to get to his feet and make his skates stable, before growling and throwing a punch of his own right at Mahiru. But of course, before it could connect, Kuro had yanked his Eve back behind him and caught the fist in his hand, eyes glowing as he glared with a blood thirsty gaze at the despicable man.

“Really Mahiru? You tell me to drop it, but then you go ahead and punch the guy. So not fair. Can’t deal.” He quipped as he squeezed the bastards fist until he heard a sickeningly loud crack as he broke the man’s hand. The jerk began howling in pain, dropping to his knees. But Kuro ignored it. Talking over his screeching as the guy writhed in pain, clutching his now useless appendage.

“I thought we were just going to ignore the guy, but no, you just had to start a fight. Didn’t ya?”

“K-kuro. Hehe. Sorry about that. I guess I just snapped you know? I couldn’t stand to hear him talk to you or about you like that, I love you too much. I really am sorry I got us in trouble again. But thanks for saving me as always.” Rubbing the back of his head, the teen blushed and gave a nervous smile. Clearly feeling bad for acting rashly without consulting his partner first.

“Ah, well, it’s fine. This time, I think fighting is the least troublesome solution. I’ve been wanting to punch this guy out since he first called you a freak.” Scratching his cheek with one finger in his own show of embarrassment. He heard his young boyfriend call his name before he felt arms lock around his waist. He allowed himself a moment to enjoy the embrace, placing a hand on top of the boys to reciprocate the affectionate gesture.

Sighing after a moment longer, he pulled out of the adolescent’s grasp, stuffing his hands in his pockets once more and addressing the man with a glare as his screams quieted down.

“He’s right. We don’t have sex. It’s possible to love someone and want to do everything and anything you can to see that person happy and safe, without wanting to get in their pants you know? But clearly your one of those guys that think with your dick and talk with your hands, which is a sign that you aren’t ready for or interested in, a committed relationship. You probably ‘date’ women and act nice just to get in bed with them and then throw them aside once you’ve had your way with them. Thankfully, not all men are like you, we don’t all need to have sex. As much as I hate to say it, if we did have sex, you would be right. I would instantly take the bottom role. I don’t want to hurt him, no matter what, for any reason, I refuse to cause him harm. But what’s it matter to you?” Lightly grazing the skates blades across the ice as he slowly made his way to the man.

The black haired male began to try and rise to his feet again to try and get away, but one look from the oldest Servamp had the man freeze and stay where he was. “You call us disgusting and tell us to leave, but then you go on to try and figure out whose the uke and whose the seme. Are you gay and just trying to hide it by attacking us? Are you afraid to admit it or something? Or are you just a creep? Either way, I don’t care what you say about me.” Kuro said as he shrugged to accentuate his point of indifference, before removing his hands from his coat pockets and using his right one to wrap around the man’s throat and lift him off the ground. “But. Don’t you DARE talk about Mahiru like that. And don’t even THINK about trying to lay a finger on him again, or else I will do much worse than break you hand.”

The poor, dumb, bastard just didn’t know when to stop it seemed, as even in the face of danger he continued to stir the pot further. “You bastard! I will call the police! You better put me down right now! Your little fag boyfriend threw the first punch, and all I have to do is show the cops my face, plus there’s witnesses! You’ll both go to jail! You want that? Huh?!”

Growling at the man once again, Kuro made a split decision, he could either kill the man or let him go and hope he didn’t call the police. He really hated this guy so he was leaning toward the former option. In the end he decided to call the man’s bluff. 

“Try it. Go ahead and try it, you don’t know who you’re dealing with here buddy.” Leaning his head forward to whisper in the scums ear. “I would sooner kill you then let you call the police. I won’t allow my Eve to go to prison. You can either leave here now, peacefully, and not involve the police in this, or I can take this outside with you and we can fight it out until you die. And trust me, killing you is one thing I will NOT regret doing. Not as long as it keeps Mahiru safe.”

He was about to continue, to tell the trembling man who was struggling to breathe with his windpipe being crushed under the immortals fingers like glass, that he was a vampire and he would be able to track him anywhere he went but he was stopped by a hand gently clasping his shoulder and the voice of his love telling him that was enough.

“That’s more than enough Kuro. Just put him down and step back a bit… Please.”

The pet did as he was told, releasing the man and giving him some room. 

“I’m sorry things escalated so much. I’m sorry I hit you, but you really shouldn’t have insulted Kuro like that. He doesn’t need it. Let’s all just take a deep breathe, and walk away.” 

Again, the man sneered at them, pulling out his phone and glaring at Kuro challengingly. This prompting yet another growl to rise from the depths of the irate cats chest, as he began to move forward toward the man again. All the while Mahiru clutching Kuro’s arm and telling him to stop. But for once, Kuro did not listen. 

“Go ahead! Call them! They can’t protect you from me.”

“KURO!”

“I won’t let you do anything to Mahiru. You started all this, you should be the one rotting away in a cell, or more preferably, in a grave. I’m a vampire, no matter where you go, I will find you, and I will suck out every last drop of your rancid blood from you vile body.” He ground out, just loud enough for the man to hear. Being mindful of the audience their dispute had attracted. Honestly, it was a surprise they hadn’t been kicked out already with the scene all put on. 

“KURO, THAT’S ENOUGH!!! Remember what we talked about with Belkia? You have to listen to me, so stop it. Now!”

This time the growl wasn’t in anger toward the black haired male, but in frustration toward his Eve. Why couldn’t he see that he was just trying to protect him? Why did he have to try so damn hard to pacify him? This man would not be stopped just from some deep breathing and a few apologies, taking him out was the only way to win here.

He suddenly felt a hand place itself gently on his shoulder, a much larger hand than his partners.

“He’s right big brother. Just forget about that man, just as he will forget about you soon.”

Turning to his right, he saw his second youngest brother standing there with a gentle and understanding smile on his face. Snow Lily was standing on the ice in his normal shoes, not skates, and his Eve was standing outside the rink with his arms crossed and a sour look on his face. So they just got here to skate too? What a coincidence.

“Lust, what are you doing here? I didn’t know your Eve could skate.”

“I called them Kuro. While you were choking the man, Lily agreed to come and alter everyone's memories so we could get out of here. You see? We don’t need to kill this man. So just let him go.” He heard his precious Eve whisper to him, almost pleadingly. 

“Shirota! This better be important! Calling us out here to this commoners place at this time of night.”

Kuro was so confused that he almost forgot about the man calling the cops until he heard his voice. Thankfully as soon as the man said hello to the officers on the phone Lily had stepped in. Grabbing the phone from the man before he could complicate things any further and tossing it over to Misono.

“My apologies, my friends and I were daring our other friend to call the police, but we didn’t actually think he would do it. I am very sorry we wasted your time officer, it will not happen again, and if this should prove to be insufficient as an apology I’m sure we can work something out later. My name is Misono Arisuin, I’m sure I can send you a consolation gift later, but for now I must go, have a nice night ma’am, goodbye.”

Tossing the phone back over to Lily as the blond began to work his magic. Manipulating all the patrons memories of the night to think they had never even seen Kuro and Mahiru, only this Black haired man falling on his face on the ice and breaking his hand in the fall. He then proceeded to slip the phone back in the man’s pocket as a haze began to take over the obsidian eyes.

“Tch.” Stepping forward Kuro clenched one fist and pulled it back. “Sorry Mahiru, but I can’t just leave things at this. I have to at least get one shot in on the guy for everything he did to you.” 

“Kuro, no, wait!” But it was too late, Kuro had socked the poor, barely conscious man. Sending him flying back and crashing into the wall of the rink right next to the entrance where Misono stood. 

Letting out a somewhat contented sigh, sloth moved to capture his Eve in his arms and nuzzle his neck. “Sorry Mahi. Please don’t be mad, you did the same thing for me earlier.” Now it was the mocha haired boys turn to sigh.

“Yeah, but that was in a fit of rage. I wasn’t thinking, you were. But no, I’m not mad at you. It’s sweet that you got that upset and protective over me. But please don’t do it again. Now Lily will have to alter their memories a second time and I’m sure it takes a toll on him.” To this the 1st Servamp gave a small ‘Sorry Lily’ and the 7th laughed. 

“It’s quite alright dear brother, I understand. I’m sure I would be all wound up too if it had happened to Misono. Besides, it isn’t that taxing, this will only take a minute.” But just as he was about to alter the memories of everyone in the rink a siren was heard blaring out front and they all froze. “Ara, Misono. I thought you convinced the police not to come here.” Spoke the tallest in as calm a voice as ever, turning his eyes to gaze at his purple haired master.

“I did! Someone else must have called them when they saw the fight break out. Dammit.”

“That’s fine. I can handle this, please don’t worry about it Misono, Mahiru-kun, brother. Just stay calm and let me speak to the officers.” They all nodded, trusting that Lily had some kind of plan, and made their way to the exit of the rink. Lily and Misono took the now unconscious man to the front doors with them and the sloth pair went to change their footwear and grab their stuff before meeting the lust pair at the doors.

By the time they arrived Lily was waving at the police with a kind smile on his face, while Misono stood with his arms crossed, glaring after them. “Uh, so what happened Lily-san? And where did that guy go?”

“Oh? He is with the authorities. I altered everyone’s memories again to cover for big brothers...outburst let’s call it, I made everyone think that he threw the first punch and I told the police that we were witnesses, so he is being arrested.”

“WHAT?!” “Good riddance” Came the simultaneous replies from the sloth team.

“B-but Lily-san, I was the one who punched him first! He shouldn’t go to jail even if he is a jerk.” Mahiru indignantly screeched. Lily, Kuro and even Misono all sighed this time. Mahiru really was way too nice a guy. 

Leveling Mahiru with a look that was equal parts tired, irritated, and understanding, Misono tried his best to quell the upset brunette’s concerns and worries. “Don’t worry about it Shirota, the guy still started the fight didn’t he? He was the one who went after you and sloth, maybe not physically, but I’m sure you gave him chance after chance to back away and he refused. Am I correct?” 

“Well...yeah. But!-”

“Then it’s fine. Besides, people like him deserve to be isolated anyway. Now why don’t you two head home? Lily and I can handle the clean up alone, and you both must be exhausted.”

“Sure, thanks bastard-chan, Lily.” Nodding at the both, he grabbed Mahiru’s hand and began dragging him away before he could protest. “We left our skates laying on a bench, those have to be returned or else Mahi may get in trouble so make sure you give them to the short guy behind the counter Lust.”

“Right, right. Will do big brother, goodnight.” Cooed Lily, once again waving with a kind and gentle smile.

 

Once they were out of earshot, Kuro released his hold on the humans hand and turned to face him. Almost instantly Mahiru buried his face in the vampires chest, while said vampire burrowed his into the youths rich brown locks. Arms encircling each other in silence. Words were unnecessary, they just needed to know that everything was alright, that they were both okay. And for that, they didn’t need words.

After a few moments of silence the shorter male spoke up. “Hey Kuro. Would you really have killed that man if I didn’t stop you?” His voice sounded calm, but all Kuro heard was a bunch of alarms going off. Warning him to tread lightly, for whatever he said may upset the overly caring teenager and he did not want to upset the boy. But then again, honesty was always the best way to go.

Sighing, he nodded his head against the teens and murmured a small ‘yes.’ into the soft cocoa locks. When he felt the boy stiffen in his arms, he too tensed. But after hearing a soft, bubbly laugh he became confused and pulled back a fraction to look at the younger males face. “Hahahaha, Kuro you idiot. I love you.” 

“...You mean your not mad?” The deeply perplexed Servamp asked.

The youth shook his head in a negative fashion, before smiling brightly up at the bluenette. “I’m not mad. I don’t want you killing people every time something happens to me, but I appreciate the sentiment.”

“Ah, well. It’s not just killing, I would do anything for you Mahiru. Even something as troublesome as cleaning, although it would be a pain.” 

“Oh? Careful, I may just hold you to that.” Immediately both started laughing, Mahiru’s loud a happy, Kuro’s quietly and deeply. They knew that the past few hours events wouldn’t be recalled by anyone other than them and the lust pair, so it was almost as if it never really happened. But it did. And neither of the two laughing males regretted it or their actions. 

Because it showed how much they loved each other and what they were willing to do for the other. It showed their devotion, their strength, their courage and their bond. And that was more than enough reason to call tonight's date a success, albeit a tiring one. 

“Hey Kuro, when we get home, do you think I can have another kiss like the last one, but maybe a bit longer?” Spoke the Eve of sloth. Grabbing the vampires hand and tugging him towards their home.

“Only if I can get another smile like the last one, maybe even a bigger and brighter one? Y’know, like the one you do that rivals the sun.” Giving an almost non-existent smile of his own. Content to be pulled along by his boyfriend.

“Hey! I don’t do that! I do not have a smile that rivals the sun Kuro! If I did then you would be blind! And in cat form!” 

“Ah, but Mahi. You forget, I’m a vampire. I can heal really quickly, you don’t know how many times you’ve blinded me, or nearly done so? How many times I’ve had to look away to keep my eyes from burning. And I have been forced to revert to cat form a few times because it was too sunny a smile Mahimahi.”

And so the two continued to bicker playfully, blush, smile, and hold hands until the reached their destination, their home. Where they would be safe and sound, together. Where they could hold each other, and kiss each other and love each other, away from prying eyes. Without fear of judgement and criticism. 

But Kuro knew, that even if they were out on the street, or in a store, or at the beach, he would still kiss Mahiru or hug him if he wanted to. He was not going to let something that one, hateful and frankly stupid, man said bother him. Because there was nothing wrong with loving someone. 

It didn’t matter that they were both male, it didn’t matter that one was a vampire and one was a human. Love was love, love was beautiful, and love could never be wrong.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> So I had a wonderful friend (Mari I love you hun, you are amazing in everyway) read this over for me to give me her opinions on what to change and what she thought. She was concerned that the dialogue of the mean man picking on Mahiru and Kuro was too heavy. And she was absolutely correct. It was heavy. But I did that on purpose. 
> 
>  
> 
> You see, I wanted to point out that there are sadly still some people who are like this in the world, even though it’s a normal and more accepted thing nowadays. But just because there are people who think and act that way, that doesn’t make them right. People like that should just be ignored.
> 
> Love is love, people have different interests and tastes in everything ranging from shows, to games, to food, to love interests. And that is perfectly normal. There is no such thing as a freak, everyone is free to like what makes them happy and it’s the same for falling in love. 
> 
> I knew a girl back in school who was picked on because she was a lesbian, and some of the things said in the story to Mahiru and Kuro, were actually things said to her. So I drew a lot of inspiration for this from what happened to my friend all those years ago.
> 
> I apologize if this upset anyone, it was meant to be a birthday gift for a friend’s friend, but it was also meant to help anyone out there that is being treated this way. Just know that there is nothing wrong with you. That the people treating you so poorly are wrong, you are great and those people should just be ignored, they will learn eventually, and they will get what’s coming to them. 
> 
> Stay beautiful and true to yourself. 
> 
> And if you are the birthday girl reading this, then I hope you enjoyed it, and I’m sorry if it got too heavy for you. Happy birthday though!
> 
> Sincerely, Saki. O:-)


End file.
